Corkscrews
by Melanie P
Summary: Traduction: AU» Harry ne fut pas élevé par les Dursley. Cela affectera t il son futur? Oh, oui! Nouveau chapitre pour Noël!
1. Prologue

Notes de la traductrice (ndt à partir de maintenant):Salut!  
  
J'ai lu cette histoire en anglais pis ma sœur voulait la lire en français donc voici le résultat. Soyez pas trop dur SVP parce que c'est la première fois que je fais ça! Il y a 24 chapitre plus le prologue. Je vais essayer d' en traduire au moins un à toutes les 2 semaine un par mois au minimum mais je suis encore en 10e année pis les profs y ont l'air d'aimer ça donner des devoirs fait que ça peut me ralentir... bon j'me lance!  
  
Titre : Corkscrews (ndt : Aucune idée du rapport avec l'histoire étant donné que ça veut dire « tire-bouchon » pis Dev à l'a pas voulu me dire.)  
  
Auteure : Devonny Rose  
  
Résumé : Que serait-il arrivé si le passé d'Harry avait été différent? Qu'aurait –il arrivé s'il n'avait pas été élevé par les Dursley? Et s'il n'avait pas eu à supporter le fait qu'il était le Survivant? Est-ce que cela aurait affecté son futur? Bien sûr! Le livre un selon Dev.  
  
Disclaimer : Rien de ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Dev ou à moi et l'histoire est complètement à Dev, moi je ne fais que la traduire pour faire taire ma p'tite sœur.  
  
Note de l'auteur (la vraie pas moi) : J'ai vu bcp de fic de type « Harry dans différente maison » ou « Harry n'est pas élevé par les Dursley », donc j'ai décidé d'en écrire une moi-même. Je pense la faire pour les 7 années, (ndt : po sure moi, elle a même pas fini la première année! Pis j'suis pas la seule à lui dire de se dépêcher!!!) mais pas tout à fait comme dans les livres. Et il y aura des avertissement de personnage hors de caractère (ndt ça ce dit ça?!) c'est AU (Alternate Universe / Univers Alternatif) et je peux faire ce que je veux avec eux. Des fois les plus petite différences peuvent faire une catastrophe so... en avant avec l'histoire! (Ndt : finalement! Est-ce que je devrais vraiment continuer de traduire ses notes?!)  
  
Prologue  
  
Le 1er novembre 1981, Pétunia Dursley ne s'attendait pas à trouver un bébé sur les marches de son perron quand elle allait déposer les bouteilles de lait. Et elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il appartienne à sa sœur. Donc, elle fit ce qui était respectable pour quelqu'un dans sa position ( du moins ce qu'elle pensa respectable) ferait...Elle paniqua.  
  
« Vernon!!!!! », cria Pétunia dans le hall d'entré à son mari.  
  
« Vernon, fait-le disparaître!!!»  
  
Curieusement, Vernon Dursley alla investiguer les cris de sa femme. Mais en l'atteignant et en lisant la lettre laissée avec le ... paquet... sur leurs marches, il vira une teinte vert pâle.  
  
« Oh-oh-m-m-on, » bégaya-t-il.  
  
« Débarrasse-toi-en. Il contaminera mon Dudlinou. » Comme s'il attendait un signal, Dudley Dursley commença à pleurer du haut des escaliers.  
  
« Oh! Maman s'en vient », appela-t-elle.  
  
« Débarrasse-toi juste de cette chose. » Et elle alla voir son fils qui chialait.  
  
Vernon ramassa son neveu et l'amena à sa voiture avant d'embarquer lui-même.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec toi? », soupira-t-il.  
  
Ils conduisirent en silence pendant un moment, silence brisé seulement par les reniflements occasionnels venant de l'enfant dans le siège du passager. L'adulte stressé conduisit à travers Surrey, recherchant un endroit où le laisser. 'À l'hôpital? À une église? Accepterait-on seulement de prendre un comme...lui?' Soudainement, la réponse lui vint. M. Dursley stationna sa voiture à l'extérieur de la Maison pour Enfant Oakwood et pris le bébé dans ses bras. Il marcha à l'intérieur et, sans préambule, laissa l'enfant sur le bureau de la réceptionniste et sorti dehors.  
  
Janet Weston qui était légèrement froissée regarda de l'enfant à la porte et soupira. Elle se pencha au-dessus de Harry pour le soulever.  
  
« Oh ! Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait se débarrasser de toi ? »  
  
Elle sourit à l'enfant aux yeux verts dans ses bras.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
  
Un petit reflet d'or attira son attention. Fouillant dans les couvertures, Janet trouva un petit médaillon autour du cou de l'enfant. Il était merveilleux avec un lys de gravé dessus. En l'ouvrant, il y avait une photographie du nouvel orphelin avec ce qui était apparemment ses parents. De l'autre côté il y avait les mots   
  
James, Lily et Harry Potter.  
  
« Bon, ben je suppose que cela fait de toi Harry Potter. »  
  
En guise de réponse, Harry gazouilla.  
  
«Bon, ben y a plus qu'à t'installer! »  
  
Ndt : bon c'était le prologue, maintenant s'il y a quelqu'un qui comprend le français et l'anglais assez bien qu'il ou elle me fasse signe parce que je cherche quelqu'un pour me dire si mes traductions sont pas trop mauvaises... Inquiétez-vous pas je devrais devenir meilleure vu qu'on fait les anglicismes en français à l'école!  
  
Gênez-vous pas, si vous me laissez des Reviews je vais les envoyer à Dev qui comprend un peu le français et va être contente de les lire, pis j'vais y traduire si elle comprend pas! Pis surtout ça me dit si quelqu'un lis ceci! Si personne me donne d'opinion ben j'vais juste la traduire à ma sœur moi! À la prochaine!  
  
Mélanie :P (ff.net a pas voulu me laisser le « é »!) 


	2. Chapitre 1 : Une journée quelque peu étr...

Ndt : Salut! Je suis de retour! J'essaie encore alors voici le 1er chapitre! Bon je sais, j'ai dit que je traduirai les notes de Dev mais vu que c'était des réponses à ses reviews à ELLE (pff... j'en ai juste eu une moi...)ben au moins t'en a une non? Y a tu juste moi qui déteste les p'tite voix dans la tête qui chiale su tout ce que l'on dit?! Mais c'est vrai j'en ai une au moins! ( Bon au chapitre!(OK, j'en avais une quand j'ai commencé le chapitre j'en ai 3 maintenant.)  
  
Disclaimer : Rien de ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Dev ou à moi et l'histoire est complètement à Dev, moi je ne fais que la traduire pour faire taire ma p'tite sœur, pis tous ceux qui lisent ceci!  
  
Chapitre 1 : Une journée quelque peu étrange dans la vie de...  
  
C'était la nuit. Ils coururent et coururent, jusqu'en haut des escaliers, essayant d'échapper à la lumière verte. La femme le tenait plus fort dans ses bras tandis qu'elle se réfugiait dans la chambre d'à côté. Elle le berça doucement, d'en avant en arrière, en chuchotant que tout irait bien, jusqu'à ce que la lumière verte l'englobe, elle aussi. Une grande créature avec des yeux rouges se tourna vers lui. Un vent de mort violente commença à voler vers lui- -mais il ne vint jamais. Une brillante lueur l'entoura et il y eut une grande douleur dans son front...  
  
« Réveille-toi Harry! » Le garçon en question s'assit tout droit dans son lit, encore endormi (ndt : genre dans la lune ou écarté). Il fallut un oreiller directement dans le visage pour le réveiller. (ndt : ou bien le ramener sur terre)  
  
« Enfin! On va être en retard au déjeuner! »  
  
Harry Potter, dix ans, revint au présent à la simple mention de nourriture.  
  
« Attends, je te rejoins en bas. » Son partenaire de chambre (ndt : pensez pas croche lala! C'est lui qu'a l'autre lit, y ont des lits superposés! Je sais pas qui c qué en haut pis c qui en bas par exemple...) Nicholas Magna, hocha simplement la tête et parti. Harry essuya son front. Il détestait ce rêve. Il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais il ne pouvait se souvenir d'où il venait. Mademoiselle Weston avait dit que c'était probablement un vieux film qu'il avait vu. Pourtant, il ne pensait pas que c'était le cas.  
  
Secouant ces pensés hors de sa tête, Harry mit une paire de jeans et un chandail vert, ensuite il se rendit déjeuner.  
  
Les corridors de La Maison Pour Enfants Oakwood étaient bondés ce matin. Plusieurs personnes le saluèrent tandis qu'il marchait tranquillement à la cafétéria. Harry s'était fait tout un nom ici, étant la seule personne capable de jouer une farce à Mme Starters, le prof d'histoire à l'école du bout de la rue, que les enfants fréquentaient. Malgré le fait que, d'après lui, ce ne fut pas dur de remplir sa voiture de pudding au chocolat. (Ndt : mdr! Imaginez ça!!! Hahaha! J'aimerais faire ça à mon prof de 8e moi!!!!!)  
  
En arrivant à la caf, il prit un siège près de sa meilleure amie, Amanda Carel. Manda avait été à La Maison Pour Enfants depuis presque aussi longtemps que Harry lui-même, n'arrivant qu'un an et demi plus tard. « Matin. » Bailla-t-il, en se servant lui-même un bagel et du jus d'orange.  
  
« Bon matin, la marmotte, dit Manda, ébouriffant ses cheveux affectueusement. « Bien dormi? » « Assez bien, toi? »  
  
« Bien. Tu n'as pas eu se rêve de nouveau, n'est-ce pas? » Elle lui donna un regard inquiet.  
  
« Ouais, mais bon. Qu'est-ce que l'on fait aujourd'hui? », demanda-t-il en essayant de changer de sujet. Amanda remarqua cela, mais fit comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué.  
  
« L'oncle d'Elle lui a envoyé d'autres CD. Elle veut que l'on arrête chez elle pour les écouter. »  
  
« Super! Allons-y! » Eleanor Bentley(Elle) était leur autre meilleure amie. Elle habitait en bas de la rue. Contrairement à eux, elle n'était pas orpheline. Au contraire, elle avait 5 frères et sœurs plus ses parents. Les Bentley avait déménagé il y a deux ans des États-Unis et à toutes les quelques semaines, son oncle lui envoyait de nouveau CD et cassettes pour sa collection.  
  
Ils engloutirent tout les deux leur déjeuner et décollèrent en direction de Sweet Lane, vers la maison d'Elle. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après- midi à parler, rire et à préparer tous les tours qu'ils pourraient faire durant la prochaine année scolaire. Elle et Manda prirent aussi grand plaisir à tourmenter Harry, dont le onzième anniversaire était le lendemain, en lui disant comment leurs « petit garçon grandissait. »  
  
C'était bien après le coucher du soleil quand ils partirent. Sachant très bien dans combien d'ennuis ils seraient pour être resté à l'extérieur si tard, les deux enfants entrèrent furtivement par la fenêtre. Les autres locataires de la maison ne portèrent aucune attention à cela- Harry et Manda faisaient tout le temps ça. Bien sûr, peut-être que cette fois ils ne furent pas si chanceux.  
  
« Mlle Weston te cherche. » dit une voix prétentieuse au-dessus d'eux. Regardant en haut, Harry vit Nicole Brennle, la personne la plus snob qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Et, elle était terriblement jalouse de Harry. Vous voyez, d'aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir, il avait toujours été le meilleur de sa classe avec Nicole juste après lui. Il avait une bonne mémoire pour les faits et les théories et pouvait passer de l'étape A à l'étape D dans un problème. Mais, peu importe comment dur elle étudiait, Nicole ne pouvait jamais le dépasser. Cela l'irritait au plus haut point.  
  
« Vraiment, depuis combien de temps? »,demanda-t-il sans grande inquiétude.  
  
« Environ une heure. Vous êtes vraiment dans l'trouble maintenant. » Elle ne pouvait masquer le joyeux ton de sa voix.  
  
Mais Harry ne fit qu'hausser les épaules. Il avait été appelé au bureau de Mlle Weston des millions de fois.  
  
« On se voit plus tard. », dit-il à Manda.  
  
Harry Potter s'en alla dans le corridor, essayant de découvrir pourquoi exactement il était convoqué. 'Je n'ai pas fait de farce dernièrement, non? Non, en tout cas aucune dont je n'ai pas déjà été puni pour avoir faite. Peut-être la crème à raser sous les couvertures de Mike Gallow?' Songea-t-il silencieusement tandis qu'il atteignait le bureau de la directrice de Oakwood. Frappant trois coups, il fut appelé à l' intérieur. Toutes ses farces furent tirées par la fenêtre par ce qu'il vit devant lui.  
  
Ndt : Ok je tiens à rappeler que c'est pas moi qui choisi comment les chapitres se terminent et de ne pas vous gênez, si vous me laissez des Reviews je vais les envoyer à Dev qui comprend un peu le français et va être contente de les lire, pis j'vais y traduire si elle comprend pas! Pis même si je sais (maintenant)que quelqu'un lis ceci faut pas que vous arrêtiez pour ça!!!  
  
Pis je cherche encore quelqu'un pour réviser mes traductions!!!!  
  
Notes à Dev : Ma théorie est que si Harry n'avait pas grandi avec les Duretés, ils n'auraient pas écrasé ses habilités à s'amuser et il aurait été plus comme son père.( ok j'avoue j'ai coupé des bouts...)  
  
A la Prochaine!!!  
  
Mélanie :P 


	3. Chapitre 2 : Révélations

Notes de la traductrice : Salut ! Désolé du retard mais fallait que je lise un livre en anglais pis y était po mal plate ... Fait que ça pris encore plus de temps pour le lire... Entouka, je vous ferais pas attendre plus : Bonne lecture!  
  
Une dernière chose!!! **J'aimerais bien que quelqu'un qui connaisse assez bien l'anglais et le français puisse réviser mes traductions!!!** Ou du moins les expressions qui viennent des livres que j'oublie parfois ;)  
  
Disclaimer : Rien de ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Dev ou à moi et l'histoire est complètement à Dev, moi je ne fais que la traduire pour faire taire ma p'tite sœur, pis tous ceux qui lisent ceci!

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Révélations  
  
Toutes ses farces furent poussées par la fenêtre par ce qu'il vit devant lui.  
  
Assis devant le bureau de Mlle Weston, buvant calmement sa tasse de thé, était le plus vieil homme que Harry n'avait jamais vu. Il avait de longs cheveux blancs et une barbe qui se rendait jusqu'à sa taille et des yeux bleu pâle derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Mais se qui frappa Harry, aussi bizarre que cela soit, c'est qu'il était habillé d'une robe bleue flottante et portait un chapeau pointu. Comme c'est étrange! Ça, et le fait que la salle ne contienne pas moins de 20 hiboux, était assez pour le faire sursauter de surprise, attirant ainsi l'attention de l'homme.  
  
« Ah, Harry, entre et ferme la porte. Tu laisse entrer un courant d'air. »  
  
Trop choqué pour faire une pour faire une pensée cohérente, Harry obéi et se laissa tomber dans une des chaises près du bureau.  
  
« Voudrais-tu du thé? »  
  
Harry secoua sa tête. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais découvrit que son cerveau ne semblait pas être connecté à sa bouche et la ferma.  
  
« Harry? » La voix de Mlle Weston brisa le fil de ses pensées à travers son état de stupeur.  
  
« J'aimerais te présenter le Professeur Albus Dumbledore. Il a des nouvelle quelque peu... euh... intéressante pour toi. » Ils tournèrent leur attention au vieil homme.  
  
« Ah oui, directement aux affaires. Harry, Le Professeur se pencha plus près du garçon. « Tu es un sorcier. » Harry ne fit que le fixer, choqué, pendant une minute avant de se tourner vers Mlle Weston.  
  
« Ceci fait mieux de ne pas être une blague pour se venger de toutes les farces que j'ai faites. » Secrètement, Harry était en train de prier pour que ce ne soit pas un tour : ça expliquerait tellement de choses.  
  
« Non, ce n'est pas une blague. Rappelles-toi. N'y a-t-il pas eu de drôles d'évènements qui sont arrivés autour de toi? »  
  
« Plus que je ne peux en compter. » Et c'était vrai. Il y avait la fois où il avait changé les cheveux de son prof de math violet (ndt : j'aimerais bien faire ça au mien des fois, ben quand j'ai un prof de math...) et la fois où il rapetissa le pull de Nicole. Mais il n'y avait pas seulement des farces. Lorsqu'il avait 5 ans, il avait glissé par-dessus de la balustrade du 3e étage. Étrangement, il n'avait pas eu une seule égratignure.  
  
« C'est ce que je pensais. Maintenant, je suis venu ici pour t'informer que tu as été accepté à Poudlard, une école de sorcellerie, où je suis le directeur. Tout comme tes parents. » À ces mots, Harry devint très attentif.  
  
« Mes parents?!? » Il saisit instinctivement la chaîne autour de son cou. Il y avait sur celle-ci un petit médaillon qui avait été trouvé avec lui lorsqu'il avait été laissé à l'orphelinat. Et refusait de s'enlever.  
  
« Oui, tes parents. En fait, nous étions de bons amis après qu'ils eurent gradué. »  
  
« Alors... » La curiosité de l'orphelin était à son maximum maintenant. « Savez-vous ce qui-ce qui leur est arrivé? »  
  
Dumledore se frotta les yeux. « C'est une longue et mystérieuse histoire, en effet. Mais quelqu'un doit te la dire. Tu ne peux aller à Poudlard sans savoir. » Soupira-t-il en s'adossant dans sa chaise.  
  
« Des années passées, il y avait un sorcier nommé Tom Jedusor. Sa mère était une sorcière de sang pur, ce qui veut dire qu'elle vient d'une très vieille famille de sorcier. Son père était un Moldu, une personne qui n'a pas de pouvoir magique. Quand sa mère tomba enceinte, son père découvrit qu'elle était une sorcière et la quitta. Il n'approuvait pas de tout ce qui était magique. Et puisque sa mère mourut en donnant naissance, il fut élevé dans un orphelinat. Alors, Jedusor fut accepté à Poudlard. Je lui ai, moi- même, enseigné la métamorphose. Un élève stupéfiant avec tellement de... potentiel. En fait, tu me le rappelles un peu. Eh bien, après que Tom quitta l'école, il devint très impliqué dans la magie noire (ndt : ou ben les forces du mal(Dark Arts)) . Et il revint changé. En commençant avec son nom. » À ceci, le Professeur pris sa baguette et écrivit dans l'air :  
  
TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR  
  
Un Harry quelque peu surpris et une Miss Weston estomaquée (ndt : je l'ai cherché ce mot là!!!) regardèrent tandis que les lettres se réarrangeaient d'elles-mêmes.  
  
JE SUIS VOLDEMORT  
  
« Puisque son père l'avait abandonné, il n'avait pas une opinion favorable des moldus ou d'enfants venant de familles moldues. Il rassembla des partisans, ses Mangemort, et commença à ''purifier'' le monde de la sorcellerie. (ndt : y a trop longtemps que j'ai pas lu les livres en français. Il y a quelqu'un qui peut me dire si c'est ça qu'on dit ou autre chose?) Mais il y avait des gens qui se sont battus contre lui. C'est ici que tes parents entre dans l'histoire. Juste après l'école, ils sont devenus membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, une organisation qui s'oppose ouvertement à Voldemort. James venait d'une importante famille de sorcier qui ne croyait pas aux soi-disant ''valeurs du sang pur''. Et ta mère, Lily, était une sorcière de parents moldus. Tout cela mi-ensemble fit de ta famille une grosse cible pour le Seigneur des ténèbres. Bien sur, nous avons pris beaucoup de précautions pour vous protéger, mais elles ont échoué. Le 31 octobre, il y a dix ans, Voldemort s'est rendu à Godric Hollow où ta famille habitait. Il tua tes parents en premier. Mais ceci c'est la partie étrange. Il tourna le sortilège de la mort sur toi, mais par un certain miracle, tu as survécu avec seulement cette cicatrice sur le front. Et les pouvoirs de Voldemort se brisèrent et il s'enfuit. Tu as vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry. Tu es un héros, le Survivant.  
  
Harry s'assit stupéfait, fixant un point sur le mur à sa gauche. 'J'ai vaincu un sorcier puissant? Moi?!? Ça ne fait pas de sens... J'aurais pas pu-' Mais à ce moment-là ça le frappa.  
  
Vaguement, l'enfant entendit les tentatives de Mlle Weston pour attirer son attention, mais il était perdu dans une mer d'images, d'odeurs, de sons.... de souvenirs. N'enlevant pas ses yeux du mur, Harry murmura un à peine audible...  
  
« Je me souviens. »

* * *

Ndt : Et voilà! Je tiens à rappeler que je ne choisis pas comment les chapitres finissent!!! J'aimerais vraiment que quelqu'un puisse m'aider pour les expressions parce que je suis vraiment dû pour relire les livres mais j'ai un livre par mois à lire en anglais (plus un test sans le livre après) pis d'autres en français... mais je vais essayer de les lire cet été. Promis. Pis si je me trompe ou me suis trompé dites-le-moi comme ça je pourrai me corriger et ne pas refaire la même erreur!  
  
Mais croyez-moi, ça encourage de recevoir de review et ça te donne des opinions. Alors hésitez pas comme moi et laissez-moi en une p'tite!  
  
Pis si vous avez du temps allez donc voir la fic a ma sœur pour l'encourager! Pis laissez-y donc une review! Elle au moins à l'écrit toute seule! Moi, j'suis pas assez créative. Juste assez pour faire des 'bonnes' productions écrites en français! Le lien est dans ma bio!  
  
Bon assez jaser!  
  
A la prochaine!  
  
Mélanie :P 


	4. Chapitre 3: En souvenir

N.D.T. : Salut me revoilà! Désolé du retard (encore) mais il reste seulement un mois et quelque poussière mais j'veux essayer d'avoir un emploi d'été alors... Mais bon voici l'autre chapitre pis j'ai arrêté les réponses aux reviews parce qu'y a du monde qui dit qu'on a po le droit ... j'veux pas qu'on efface la fic fait que tsé...Mais si vous me laissé votre e-mail je promet de vous répondre!

**Et je cherche encore quelqu'un pour réviser mes traductions! Gênez vous pas pis vous avez les chapitres avant tout le monde en plus! ;)**  
  
Disclaimer : Rien de ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Dev ou à moi et l'histoire est complètement à Dev, moi je ne fais que la traduire pour faire taire ma p'tite sœur, pis tous ceux qui lisent ceci!

Chapitre 3 : En souvenir

... il était perdu dans une mer d'images, d'odeurs, de sons... de souvenirs. N'enlevant pas ses yeux du mur, Harry murmura un à peine audible...

« Je me souviens. »

Godric's Hollow, le 31 octobre 1981

Un enfant âgé d'un aux cheveux noirs était assis sur le sofa, blottit contre son père. James Potter était en train de lire une histoire à son fils, Harry. Une histoire d'une Halloween moldu avec une grande citrouille. Dans la cuisine, sa femme, Lily, rangeait la vaisselle de la tarte qu'ils avaient mangés un peu plus tôt. Elle marcha dans le salon et leur sourit.

« On devrait te mettre au lit, il est presque minuit. » dit-elle tandis qu'elle prenait l'enfant, embrassant son mari sur la tête en passant.

« Mais m'an » protesta Harry. « On a pas fi'i l'hi'toire. »

« On peut la finir demain, mon p'tit. » Dit James, en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils affectueusement. « Il est longtemps passé l'heure de te coucher de toute façon. »

« J-Je suis pas fa'igué. » Il ne réussi pas a retenir un bâillement.

« Bonne nuit, Harry. » Lily se dirigea vers l'escalier lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. James sorti sa baguette et l'empoigna fortement.

« Sois prudent, James » Chuchota craintivement Lily. « Ce pourrait être... » Mais son mari l'interrompit.

« Cours Lily, c'est lui. Prends Harry et va-t'en. Je vais le retenir. » Lily prit son enfant et courut vers la porte de derrière en 4e vitesse, pour la trouver scellée magiquement. Elle sprinta vers l'escalier, voyant les lumières de différents sortilèges illuminant le salon. Quand elle atteignit le haut des marches, elle vit la chose qu'elle appréhendait le plus. Une explosion de lumière verte l'illumina pour un moment avant qu'elle entende le corps de son mari frapper le sol.

« James! » Cria-t-elle, mais elle continua de se diriger vers la pouponnière. Barricadant la porte, elle se tourna vers son bébé hurlant. « Shhh, mon enfant, tout ira bien. Ça va aller. Je te promets, mon ange argenté, tu seras ok. » Une force soudaine fit tomber la porte de ses gonds. Encadré dans le couloir, était la plus horrible 'chose' qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Grande, squelettique, avec une peau pâle et des yeux rouges luisant. Comme la créature levait sa baguette pour performer le sort fatal, Lily supplia pour la vie de son fils. « S'il vous plaît pas Harry. Prenez-moi, tuez-moi à sa place. » Et il obéit. Avant que la magie verte l'engloutie, elle dit ses derniers mots, « Je t'aime, Harry. Je te protègerais toujours. » Elle était partie.

Harry pleura plus fort maintenant et Voldemort tourna son regard vers lui. « Eh bien, c'est la fin pour toi, Harry Potter. C'est dommage de devoir te tuer. Tu aurais pu être bon. Mais...Avada Kedavra. » Et quelque chose d'inhabituel arriva. Le garçon commença à briller, renvoyant le sort à l'homme au visage de serpent. La chambre s'emplit de cris- les derniers sons du Seigneur des Ténèbres et les pleurs du Survivant. Et il y avait l'obscurité.

« Puis cet homme est venu et nous avons volé sur une-c'était quoi- une moto. Et... » Harry s'arrêta, comprenant enfin ce à propos de quoi était son cauchemar. Il entendit Mlle Weston renifler dans l'arrière-plan tandis qu'Albus Dumbledore plaçait une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Je sais que c'est dur, Harry. » Dit l'ancien sorcier calmement. « Mais tu dois savoir. »

Harry ferma seulement ses yeux et fit un signe de tête.

Charlie Brown's The Great Pumpkin Book (ndt : Je sais pas le titre en  
français pis Dev trouve que c'est un bon livre.) Ndt : j'espère que ça vous a plu! À la prochaine et laissez moi une review svp! J'aime savoir mes erreur, mais laissé moi votre e-mail si vous voulez une réponse.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Une rose par n’importe que...

Ndt : Salut! Bon je sais que ça fait longtemps mais j'ai passé la moitié de mon temps chez ma grand-mère (qui n'a pas d'ordinateur) et l'autre moitié chez moi à lire de fic d'Inuyasha... (Ma dernière passion) Pis en plus personne ne ma laissé de review! Fait que c'est autant de votre faute! Je peux pas dire quand je pourrais faire le prochain chapitre... ça dépendra de la demande laisser moi une p'tite review! Une dernière chose : c'est le 400 anniversaire de l'Acadie et en tant qu'acadienne (et fière de l'être) je souhaite un bon 15 août à tous les acadiens et acadiennes qui lisent ceci! J'vais essayer de faire un chapitre ce jour là!

**Je cherche encore quelqu'un pour réviser mes traductions! Gênez vous pas pis vous avez les chapitres avant tout le monde en plus! ;) **

Acquiescer veut dire faire oui de la tête(pour moi en tout cas) ou nodded en anglais.

Disclaimer : Rien de ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Dev ou à moi et l'histoire est complètement à Dev, moi je ne fais que la traduire pour faire taire ma p'tite sœur, pis tous ceux qui lisent ceci!

* * *

Dans le dernier chapitre : 

« Je sais que c'est dur, Harry. » Dit l'ancien sorcier calmement. « Mais tu dois savoir. »

Harry ferma seulement ses yeux et acquiesça.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Une rose par n'importe quel autre nom...¸ 

Après s'être remit de leurs émotions, le groupe s'assit pour planifier le futur d'Harry.

« Maintenant, il n'y a qu'un autre problème, » commença Albus, mais Harry l'interrompit.

« Laissez moi deviner, j'ai une demi-sœur jumelle qui est la tante du roi d'Australie?° » Dumbledore laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Non, non, c'est seulement que » , à ces mots il devint sérieux, « Plusieurs supporteurs de Voldemort sont toujours en liberté et feraient n'importe quoi pour finir le travail que leur maître a commencé. Comprends- tu? »

Harry acquiesça calmement, mais il pensait ' Une bande de sorciers méchants, assoiffés de pouvoir après moi? Ça vraiment l'air le fun.'

Dumbledore continua, « Mais, ils sont seulement après Harry Potter. » Harry sembla confus pour un moment avant de comprendre.

« Donc, si je n'étais pas Harry Potter... » Dumbledore lui sourit.

« Exactement. Si nous changeons ton nom et ton apparence, personne ne devrait être plus avancé sur qui tu es vraiment. »

« D'accord. Que dois-je faire? »

« Je voudrais essayer quelque chose. OK, ferme tes yeux et imagine à quoi tu veux que ton nouveau look ressemble.»

Harry se concentra. 'Voyons, des cheveux brun pâle hérissé et rendre mes yeux un peu moins brillant. Plus noisette. Et se débarrasser de cette cicatrice. Là. »

« Tu l'as? » Harry acquiesça. « Bon. Maintenant passe ta main devant ton visage et concentre-toi sur le look que tu veux avoir. » Se sentant un peu niaiseux, Harry obéit. Avec une sensation de picotement, il sentit ses cheveux s'allonger. Quand il ouvrit ses yeux, Dumbledore lui tendit un miroir. Le Survivant fut étonné de voir que les changements avaient eu lieu.

« Buzzant » , fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

Mais le professeur ne faisait pas attention. « C'est ce que je pensais. » , murmura-t-il. En voyant le visage confus d'Harry, il brisa ses murmures. « Tu dois encore te choisir un nom. »

Après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes, Harry répondit. « Le nom de famille de ma mère était Evans,non. » Albus acquiesça.

« C'est quoi mon deuxième nom? »

« Andrew »

« Que pensez- vous de Evan Harry Andrews », et il ajouta « Mais tout le monde m'appelle Andy pour faire plus cours. »

À ce moment, Miss Weston parla de son bureau.

« Comment as-tu pensé à ça » demanda-t-elle, en parlant du nickname.

Harry ne fit que sourire.

°Ligne prise du film Le journal d'une princesse ( Et je suis d'accord avec Dev) Meg Cabot rock! J'ai hâte au mois d'août, le 2e sort!

Pis oubliez pas que des review ça m'encourage! ;) À la prochaine

Mélanie :P


	6. Chapitre 5 : Plans

Ndt : Salut!bon ben merci a ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une review!

Comme promis voici un chapitre pour célébrer le 400 de l'Acadie! Pour ceux qui savent po on faite l'Acadie le 15 août! Pour plus d'information contacter-moi ou la bibliothèque la plus près de chez vous! ;)

**Et je cherche encore quelqu'un pour réviser mes traductions! Gênez vous pas pis vous avez les chapitres avant tout le monde en plus! **;)

Disclaimer : Rien de ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Dev ou à moi et l'histoire est complètement à Dev, moi je ne fais que la traduire pour faire taire ma p'tite sœur, pis tous ceux qui lisent ceci!

Dans le dernier chapitre :

« Que pensez- vous de Evan Harry Andrews », et il ajouta « Mais tout le monde m'appelle Andy pour faire plus cours. »

À ce moment, Miss Weston parla de son bureau.

« Comment as-tu pensé à ça » demanda-t-elle, en parlant du nickname.(ndt : je sais que le bon mot est surnom mais par icitte on dit nickname fait que je le laisse comme ça : P)

Harry ne fit que sourire.

Chapitre 5 : Plans

« Bon, Harry, ou devrais-je dire Andy? Nous devons te créer une nouvelle vie. », continua Albus. Et pendant une demi heure ils ne firent que ça.

Le produit final ressemblait un peu à ceci :

Nom : Evan Harry Andrews

Âge : 11

Date de naissance : 8 juillet 1980

Lieu de résidence : la maison pour enfants Oakwood, 9 Sweet Lane, Stagsdon, Surrey

Parents : Père : James Evan Andrews

Date de naissance : 27 mars 1960 (décédé)

Occupation : Auror, Ministère de la Magie britannique.

Mère : Lily Marie Williams-Andrews

Date de naissance : 18 juin 1960 (décédée)

Occupation : Département des mystères, Ministère de la Magie britannique

Gardien :

Nom : Janet Weston

Date de naissance : 3 octobre 1975

Occupation : Directrice de la Maison pour enfants Oakwood

Éducation :

Maternelle à 5 : École Élémentaire Stagsdon

(Ndt : ni Dev ni moi on connaît le système scolaire anglais, on va selon le nord-américain)

Actuellement : Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie

Année : 1

Maison : non applicable

«Qu'est-ce que c'est un Auror? Et le Département des Mystères? », demanda Harry.

« Un Auror est une personne qui capture les mages noirs. Ton père était l'un des meilleur. Et le Département des Mystères est une partie de Ministère de la Magie. Personne n'est sûr de ce qu'ils font. Très peu de gens savent qui y travaille donc il sera difficile de prouver que Lily Andrews n'existe pas. De toute façon, j'aurai un ami à moi au Ministère classer ceci. Il me doit une faveur. », dit Dumbledore en mettant le formulaire dans sa robe. « Tout ce qui reste, c'est de trouver une façon d'aller chercher tes fournitures scolaires. Oh, et avant que j'oublie, tiens. Ta lettre de Poudlard. » Il prit une enveloppe d'un des nombreux hiboux dans la pièce avant d'envoyer le reste. Il donna la lettre à Harry.

En l'ouvrant, Harry lit...

Collège Poudlard, École de sorcellerie

Directeur : Albus Dumbledore Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou Suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers.

Cher M. Potter,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficier d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée étant fixé au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, cher M. Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe°°

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire 'nous attendons votre hibou°°°'? » questionna Harry. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec tous ces hiboux de toute façon? »

« Dans le monde des sorciers nous utilisons des hiboux pour envoyer des lettres. Et la première partie, ne t'inquiète pas tout est arrangé. » Le directeur se leva pour partir. « J'enverrai le gardien des lieux à Poudlard venir te chercher dans quelques semaines. Rubeus Hagrid. C'est lui qui tas emporté de ta maison quand... cette nuit-là. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je vais lui dire qu'il t'appelle M.Andrews. » Avec ça, Dumbledore dit au revoir à Harry et Mlle Weston avec un dernier « joyeux anniversaire en avance, Harry. » et disparu avec un pop. Harry sortit du bureau de la directrice cette nuit-là avec des pensées très confuses.

Ndt :

°°Tirez du livre Harry Potter à l'école des sorcier p.56

°°° Tirez du livre Harry Potter à l'école des sorcier p.57

Bonne fête de l'Acadie à tous les acadiens! Laissez moi donc une review pour me dire que je suis po la seule à fêter ça!

Pis vous pouvez m'en laisser une même si vous fêter pas!

Pis si vous laissez votre e-mail je répond! Demandez à dansloup et onarluca ptitte-folle à compter pas c'est ma sœur fait que jpeux i dire en personne!

Mélanie :P


	7. Chapitre 6 : Meilleurs amis pour toujour...

Ndt : Salut! Désolé du retard mais j'ai été à la session annuelle de l'Académie jeunesse des jeux de l'Acadie peut de temps après le dernier chapitre et l'école a recommencé la semaine d'après… Donc j'ai été ben occupée! Si vous savez c'est quoi l'académie jeunesse ben envoyer moi un e-mail! Pis si vous le savez pas c'est probablement normal étant donné que les jeux d'Acadie c'est en Acadie! Mais si vous savez pas c'est quoi et vous êtes de la belle région des maritimes ben m'en va vous dire c'est quoi si vous m'écrivez! Désolé mais la 11e année est la plus dure par icitte! Pis chuis ben occupée…

Bon au chapitre pis pour les intéressés Dev a enfin fini la 1ère année de Harry!

**Et je cherche encore quelqu'un pour réviser mes traductions! Gênez vous pas pis vous avez les chapitres avant tout le monde en plus! **;)

Disclaimer : Rien de ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Dev ou à moi et l'histoire est complètement à Dev, moi je ne fais que la traduire pour faire taire ma p'tite sœur, pis tous ceux qui lisent ceci!

Dans le dernier chapitre :

Harry sortit du bureau de la directrice cette nuit-là avec des pensées très confuses.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Meilleurs amis pour toujours 

Après avoir vérifié sa réflexion dans une fenêtre pour faire sûr que son apparence était normale à nouveau, Harry continua en direction de son dortoir, en méditant sur tout ça dans sa tête.

'Je suis un sorcier. C'est trop cool! Et ça explique la fois ou je me suis retrouvé sur le toit de l'école en essayant de descendre le cerf-volant de Billy Muller. Je ne me souviens même pas d'avoir monter là-haut, même si le moniteur du terrain de jeux ne m'a pas cru. J'aurais pu faire cette affaire 'poppante' comme Dumbledore a fait. Je vais devoir vérifier ça.'

Lentement ses pensés se firent plus noires. ' Je suppose que ça explique les rêves aussi. Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour survivre l'attaque de Voldemort quand ila tué tant de gens.' À ce moment, lorsqu'il atteignit son dortoir, une pensé le frappa soudainement. 'Comment je vais expliquer ça à Manda et Elle?' En soupirant, il ouvrit la porte.

Manda était là en train d'attendre dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Elle se tourna vers Harry.

Qu'est-ce que Mlle Weston voulait, demanda-t-elle. Harry secoua sa tête.

« Il y a tellement de chose à te dire, mais va falloir que t'attends à demain. Je veux le dire à Elle et à toi en même temps. » Manda lui envoya un regard perplexe, mais resta sagement silencieuse.

« D'accord, nous pouvons parler demain après ta fête. » Harry souleva son sourcil. « Tu sais, ton anniversaire? »

« Oh oui. » « Tu peux être stupide parfois Harr. »

« Eille! »

« Mais c'est ce que l'on aime de toi. » Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux. « 'nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, Manda. » Et ils allèrent tous les deux à leur chambre.

* * *

La fête fut super. Harry et ses amis- à peu près tout le monde qu'il connaissait de l'orphelinat et de l'école y était. Ils dansèrent et mangèrent du gâteau. L'habituel. Il reçu des vêtements, un lecteur de cd et des cd d'Elle, des photos d'une farce qu'ils avaient joué à Manda, des bonbons et des livres. Mais c'est après la fête qu'aurait lieu les choses intéressantes. C'était à ce moment qu'Harry allait dire à ses deux meilleures amies qu'il était un sorcier. 

Et il était très nerveux. Mais, malgré tout, il les prit à part, après que la plupart des invités furent partis, pour parler.

« Ok. Les gars. » , débuta-t-il, dès qu'il les eut à part.

« Filles. » interrompirent-elles.

« Gars, filles,extra-terrestre venu de Mars pour ce que ça me fait. J'ai quelque chose de vraiment important à vous dire.

« Pas besoin d'être si méchant. », grommela Manda.

« On t'écoute » , dit Elle.

Et Harry leur raconta exactement ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau de Mlle Weston la journée précédente. Quand il eut terminé, elles le regardaient bouche bée.

Après quelques minutes de silence, il fit remarquer, « Vous ressemblez à des poissons rouges. »

« Désolé, mais ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu apprends que ton meilleur ami est un sorcier célèbre qui a vaincu un puissant mage noir lorsqu'il n'était qu'un bébé. », dit Manda , sarcastiquement.

« Es-tu sérieusement sérieux à propos de ça? » , demanda Elle, toujours en état de choc. Harry leva un sourcil à l'étrangeté de cette phrase, mais mit ça de côté.

« Je suis sérieusement sérieux », répondit-il et ajouta avec hésitation « Êtes-vous ok avec ça? »

« Bien sûr! » , s'exclamèrent-elles ensemble. « On fait mieux de recevoir des tonnes de euh… hiboux de toi Harry Andrew Potter! », cria Elle.

« Ou devrions-nous dire, Evan Harry Andrews », ajouta Manda. « C'est quoi l'affaire avec le hibou entouka? (ndt : je sais qu'on écrit pas ça comme ça mais j'aime l'écrire de même. C'est ma touche personnelle.) Harry haussa les épaules.

« J'étais tellement inquiet que vous m'haïriez pour ça »

« T'haïr? Jamais! »

« Nous allons terriblement s'ennuyer, mais jamais haïr. » , ajouta Elle.

« Meilleurs amis pour toujours, quoi qu'il arrive, d'accord? », sourit Manda.

« D'accord! » Les deux autres approuvèrent et continuèrent à passer le reste de la journée à discuter toutes les possibilités de farce qu'Harry avait avec la magie

* * *

Ndt : Ah…Ha … familiprix…. Non, j'ai finalement fini! Pardonnez moi du retard! En plus de ce que j'ai mentionné plus tôt (en haut) qui est arrivé quand j'avais commencé cet été, j'ai commencé l'école en septembre et ma 11e année est bien remplie : je donne du préceptorat( ou j'donne du tutorat), j'suis présidente d'un comité ( celui de la bibliothèque, quel autre!) et j'avais juste 1½ sur l'ordinateur à ma mère. Bravo ceux qu'ont remarqué le « avait »! J'ai eu un ordi pour noël( un 2e main mais qui va se plaindre?) J'peux donc faire mes chapitre plus vite (entouka j'espère) 

Si vous voulez m'écrire gênez-vous pas! mon e-mail c'est : 

Pis j'm'ennuie moi!Et ça me donne de la motivation pour faire les chapitre plus vite! Les reviews aussi pis j'réponds en plus!

Mélanie :P


	8. Chapitre 7: Chemin de Traverse

Ndt : Salut! J'prends de l'avance comme ça j'aurai pas à me trouver d'excuse… De toute façon ma sœur arrête pas d'me dire que c'est pas vrai les excuses que j'donne fait que…

Pis j'veux vous donner un cadeau en l'honneur de ma fête ;)

Merci à helene 84 qui a bien voulu corriger ce chapitre pour moi, mais :

**Je cherche encore quelqu'un pour réviser mes traductions! Gêner vous pas pis vous avez les chapitre avant tout le monde en plus;) Si vous êtes intéressé dites-le-moi dans une petite review avec votre e-mail.**

Disclaimer : Rien de ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Dev ou à moi et l'histoire est complètement à Dev, moi je ne fais que la traduire pour faire taire ma p'tite sœur, pis tous ceux qui lisent ceci!

* * *

Dans le dernier chapitre :

« D'accord! », approuvèrent les deux autres et continuèrent à passer le reste de la journée à discuter toutes les possibilités de farce qu'Harry avait avec la magie.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Chemin de Traverse

Le mot a vite fait le tour qu'Harry Potter partait pour un pensionnat privé en Écosse et, à son insu, tout le monde organisait un party (ndt : ou une fête, mais j'aime mieux le mot party…) d'adieu pour lui. Les deux semaines suivantes passèrent normalement. Harry et ses deux meilleures amies étaient déterminés à passer tout le temps qu'ils leur restait à son meilleur – en jouant des blagues, voir tous les sites en villes dont Harry s'ennuierait, et seulement être ensemble. Le 15 août, cependant, fut le jour où les choses changèrent. C'était quand Harry aurait finalement ses fournitures scolaires.

Il dit au revoir à ses deux amies et alla attendre dans le bureau de la directrice pour Hagrid.

« Nerveux, Harry ? », sourit Mlle Weston tandis qu'elle regardait Harry mordre sur sa lèvre inférieure (ndt : d'en bas), un signe évident qu'il était anxieux à propos de n'importe quoi.

« Un peu », admit-il. « Et s'ils me reconnaissent ? »

« Ils ne te reconaîtreront pas. Ton déguisement est parfait. Même Manda et Elle ont eu de la difficulté à te reconnaître avec. » Ce qui était vrai. Harry se rappela quand il leur avait montré son nouveau look.

* * *

Souvenir:

« Hey, Harr. Tu n'as pas dit que tu allais changer ton apparence lorsque tu irais à l'école ? À quoi vas-tu ressembler ? », questionna Elle lorsqu'ils écoutaient une vidéo dans son sous-sol.

« Ouais, montre- nous », ajouta Manda.

« D'accord » Et il passa sa main devant son visage à l'image qu'il avait pensée avec Dumbledore. Les bouches des filles tombèrent ouvertes. Finalement, après quelques minutes de silence, Manda sortit une phrase cohérente…

« Merde alors! »

Fin du souvenir

* * *

On frappa à la porte. Harry alla ouvrir et sa mâchoire tomba par terre. Un véritable géant se tenait dans l'encadrement. Son visage était presque entièrement caché par une longue crinière de cheveux emmêlés par une grande barbe broussailleuse, mais on voyait distinctement ses yeux qui brillaient comme deux scarabées noirs au milieu de ce foisonnement.°° Ce devait être Hagrid.

« Et voici le jeune Harry. », dit Hagrid, entrant dans le bureau. « La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé », dit-il avec un accent qu'Harry ne put placer. « Laisse-moi me représenter. Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des Clés et des Lieux à Poudlard. »

« C'est un plaisir de te revoir, Hagrid. », dit Harry. Il était choqué par la grande taille d'Hagrid, mais le cacha poliment. « Um, voici Mlle Weston, elle est la directrice ici. » Les deux se serrèrent la main.

« Je ne veux pas être impoli, mais nous devons y aller. Nous avons beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui. Tu dois te changer maintenant, Harry. », dit Hagrid, en désignant son visage. Harry obéit. « Incroyable. Mais tu ne peux pas te ressembler sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tu ressembles trop à ton père , mais tu as les yeux de ta mère. »

Ils dirent au revoir à Mlle Weston et partirent en direction de la station d'autobus. « Excusez-moi, mais c'est quoi le Chemin de Traverse ? », demanda Harry.

« C'est là que nous allons magasiner aujourd'hui. »

Une heure d'autobus plus tard, et ils atteignirent une route achalandé alignée de boutiques.

« Nous y voici. Le Chaudron Baveur. C'est un endroit célèbre. » C'était un pub minuscule. Si Hagrid ne lui avait pas montré, Harry ne l'aurait probablement pas remarqué. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur.

Hagrid devait être un habitué de la place. Tout le monde semblait le connaître. «L'habituel, Hagrid ? », appela un homme au bar.

« J'peux pas Tom. J'suis sur une mission pour Poudlard. »

« C'est qui l'enfant ? »

Harry s'avance avant qu'Hagrid n'ait pu répondre.

« Evan Andrews. Êtes-vous le propriétaire ? »

« Pour ça oui. Je suis Tom Wallace, propriétaire du Chaudron Baveur depuis 40 ans. »

« Enchanté de vous connaître, Tom. »

« Pourquoi ne pas vous asseoir et prendre un verre, Evan ? »

« Appelle- moi Andy, tout le monde le fait. Et je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas encore d'argent sur moi-» Mais Tom l'interrompit.

« Sottises, c'est la maison qui paye. As-tu déjà eu une bièreaubeurre ? »

« Une quoi ? »

« Nous n'avons vraiment pas le temps pour ça Andy. », interrompit Hagrid.

« Ça ne prendra qu'une minute. », argumenta Harry. « S'il vous plait ? »

« D'accord, juste une. » Ils s'assirent au bar. Tom passa une chope remplit d'un liquide mousseux ambre à Harry. Avec hésitation, il prit une gorgée. Ses yeux s'agrandir et il englouti une autre gorgée.

« J'étais vraiment défavorisé étant enfant de ne pas avoir ceci. » Tom rit et ils continuèrent de parler de différentes choses. Tom était en train d'expliquer les différentes maisons à Poudlard.¸

« Et bien, il y a quatre maisons. Poufsouffle,Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Serpentard. J'étais moi-même dans Gryffondor.

« Comment ils vous répartissent dans les maisons ? », demanda Harry.

« C'est un secret. », répondit Tom avec un clin d'œil. « Mais ça dépend de ta personnalité. Les Poufsouffle sont de bon travailleurs, les Gryffondor sont courageux, les Serdaigle intelligents, et les Serpentard rusés. »

Harry réfléchi intensément sur cela. 'Dans quelle maison vais-je aller ?' Il commença à énumérer ses traits dans sa tête, mais Hagrid l'interrompit. « Eh bien, Tom, nous devons y aller- beaucoup à acheter. Viens, Andy. »

« Reviens bientôt. C'était bien de te parler. », dit Tom comme ils faisait leur chemin vers la porte en arrière du pub.

« Hagrid ? », questionna Harry. « Dans quelles maisons étaient mes parents ? » Hagrid le regarda.

« Ton père était un Gryffondor, mais ta mère était une Serdaigle.» Entre-temps, il comptait des briques. : « Trois en haut…deux de l'autre côté… droite, recule. » Il frappa le mur trois fois avec la pointe d'un parapluie qu'il avait sorti de son manteau. La brique qu'il frappa remua et dans le centre de celle-ci un petit trou apparu. Il grandi de plus en plus grand jusqu'à ce qu'il soit une voûte massive. Hagrid avance et dit,

« Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

* * *

Ndt :°° veut dire que ça vient du livre Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, Dev l'avait prit de la version anglaise, je l'ai donc pris de la version française. Il y a d'autre parti aussi et aucune de ses parties ne m'appartiennent.

Pis j'ai finalement fini mes examens, j'ai pas encore décidé si c'était une bonne chose ou pas... Dépend de comment de devoirs mes nouveau prof vont me donner...

Entouka j'ai une question pour vous(laissez moi votre réponse dans une review) :

Dans quelle maison croyez-vous que le choixpeau vous placerait?

Moi j'en ai vraiment aucune idée...

Mélanie :P


	9. Chapitre 8 : Rencontres, moments et magi

Ndt : Salut! J'prends de l'avance comme ça j'aurai pas à me trouver d'excuse… De toute façon ma sœur arrête pas d'me dire que c'est pas vrai les excuses que j'donne fait que…

Pis j'veux vous donner un cadeau en l'honneur de ma fête ;)

Merci à helene 84 qui a bien voulu corriger ce chapitre pour moi, mais :

**Je cherche encore quelqu'un pour réviser mes traductions! Gênez vous pas pis vous avez les chapitres avant tout le monde en plus;) Si vous êtes intéressé dites-le-moi dans une petite review avec votre e-mail.**

Disclaimer : Rien de ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Dev ou à moi et l'histoire est complètement à Dev, moi je ne fais que la traduire pour faire taire ma p'tite sœur, pis tous ceux qui lisent ceci!

* * *

Dans le dernier chapitre : 

« D'accord! », approuvèrent les deux autres et continuèrent à passer le reste de la journée à discuter toutes les possibilités de farce qu'Harry avait avec la magie.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Chemin de Traverse 

Le mot a vite fait le tour qu'Harry Potter partait pour un pensionnat privé en Écosse et, à son insu, tout le monde organisait un party (ndt : ou une fête, mais j'aime mieux le mot party…) d'adieu pour lui. Les deux semaines suivantes passèrent normalement. Harry et ses deux meilleures amies étaient déterminés à passer tout le temps qu'ils leur restait à son meilleur – en jouant des blagues, voir tous les sites en villes dont Harry s'ennuierait, et seulement être ensemble. Le 15 août, cependant, fut le jour où les choses changèrent. C'était quand Harry aurait finalement ses fournitures scolaires.

Il dit au revoir à ses deux amies et alla attendre dans le bureau de la directrice pour Hagrid.

« Nerveux, Harry ? », sourit Mlle Weston tandis qu'elle regardait Harry mordre sur sa lèvre inférieure (ndt : d'en bas), un signe évident qu'il était anxieux à propos de n'importe quoi.

« Un peu », admit-il. « Et s'ils me reconnaissent ? »

« Ils ne te reconaîtreront pas. Ton déguisement est parfait. Même Manda et Elle ont eu de la difficulté à te reconnaître avec. » Ce qui était vrai. Harry se rappela quand il leur avait montré son nouveau look.

* * *

Souvenir: 

« Hey, Harr. Tu n'as pas dit que tu allais changer ton apparence lorsque tu irais à l'école ? À quoi vas-tu ressembler ? », questionna Elle lorsqu'ils écoutaient une vidéo dans son sous-sol.

« Ouais, montre- nous », ajouta Manda.

« D'accord » Et il passa sa main devant son visage à l'image qu'il avait pensée avec Dumbledore. Les bouches des filles tombèrent ouvertes. Finalement, après quelques minutes de silence, Manda sortit une phrase cohérente…

« Merde alors! »

Fin du souvenir

* * *

On frappa à la porte. Harry alla ouvrir et sa mâchoire tomba par terre. Un véritable géant se tenait dans l'encadrement. Son visage était presque entièrement caché par une longue crinière de cheveux emmêlés par une grande barbe broussailleuse, mais on voyait distinctement ses yeux qui brillaient comme deux scarabées noirs au milieu de ce foisonnement.°° Ce devait être Hagrid. 

« Et voici le jeune Harry. », dit Hagrid, entrant dans le bureau. « La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé », dit-il avec un accent qu'Harry ne put placer. « Laisse-moi me représenter. Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des Clés et des Lieux à Poudlard. »

« C'est un plaisir de te revoir, Hagrid. », dit Harry. Il était choqué par la grande taille d'Hagrid, mais le cacha poliment. « Um, voici Mlle Weston, elle est la directrice ici. » Les deux se serrèrent la main.

« Je ne veux pas être impoli, mais nous devons y aller. Nous avons beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui. Tu dois te changer maintenant, Harry. », dit Hagrid, en désignant son visage. Harry obéit. « Incroyable. Mais tu ne peux pas te ressembler sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tu ressembles trop à ton père , mais tu as les yeux de ta mère. »

Ils dirent au revoir à Mlle Weston et partirent en direction de la station d'autobus. « Excusez-moi, mais c'est quoi le Chemin de Traverse ? », demanda Harry.

« C'est là que nous allons magasiner aujourd'hui. »

Une heure d'autobus plus tard, et ils atteignirent une route achalandé alignée de boutiques.

« Nous y voici. Le Chaudron Baveur. C'est un endroit célèbre. » C'était un pub minuscule. Si Hagrid ne lui avait pas montré, Harry ne l'aurait probablement pas remarqué. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur.

Hagrid devait être un habitué de la place. Tout le monde semblait le connaître. «L'habituel, Hagrid ? », appela un homme au bar.

« J'peux pas Tom. J'suis sur une mission pour Poudlard. »

« C'est qui l'enfant ? »

Harry s'avance avant qu'Hagrid n'ait pu répondre.

« Evan Andrews. Êtes-vous le propriétaire ? »

« Pour ça oui. Je suis Tom Wallace, propriétaire du Chaudron Baveur depuis 40 ans. »

« Enchanté de vous connaître, Tom. »

« Pourquoi ne pas vous asseoir et prendre un verre, Evan ? »

« Appelle- moi Andy, tout le monde le fait. Et je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas encore d'argent sur moi-» Mais Tom l'interrompit.

« Sottises, c'est la maison qui paye. As-tu déjà eu une bièreaubeurre ? »

« Une quoi ? »

« Nous n'avons vraiment pas le temps pour ça Andy. », interrompit Hagrid.

« Ça ne prendra qu'une minute. », argumenta Harry. « S'il vous plait ? »

« D'accord, juste une. » Ils s'assirent au bar. Tom passa une chope remplit d'un liquide mousseux ambre à Harry. Avec hésitation, il prit une gorgée. Ses yeux s'agrandir et il englouti une autre gorgée.

« J'étais vraiment défavorisé étant enfant de ne pas avoir ceci. » Tom rit et ils continuèrent de parler de différentes choses. Tom était en train d'expliquer les différentes maisons à Poudlard.¸

« Et bien, il y a quatre maisons. Poufsouffle,Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Serpentard. J'étais moi-même dans Gryffondor.

« Comment ils vous répartissent dans les maisons ? », demanda Harry.

« C'est un secret. », répondit Tom avec un clin d'œil. « Mais ça dépend de ta personnalité. Les Poufsouffle sont de bon travailleurs, les Gryffondor sont courageux, les Serdaigle intelligents, et les Serpentard rusés. »

Harry réfléchi intensément sur cela. 'Dans quelle maison vais-je aller ?' Il commença à énumérer ses traits dans sa tête, mais Hagrid l'interrompit. « Eh bien, Tom, nous devons y aller- beaucoup à acheter. Viens, Andy. »

« Reviens bientôt. C'était bien de te parler. », dit Tom comme ils faisait leur chemin vers la porte en arrière du pub.

« Hagrid ? », questionna Harry. « Dans quelles maisons étaient mes parents ? » Hagrid le regarda.

« Ton père était un Gryffondor, mais ta mère était une Serdaigle.» Entre-temps, il comptait des briques. : « Trois en haut…deux de l'autre côté… droite, recule. » Il frappa le mur trois fois avec la pointe d'un parapluie qu'il avait sorti de son manteau. La brique qu'il frappa remua et dans le centre de celle-ci un petit trou apparu. Il grandi de plus en plus grand jusqu'à ce qu'il soit une voûte massive. Hagrid avance et dit,

« Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

* * *

Ndt :°° veut dire que ça vient du livre Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, Dev l'avait prit de la version anglaise, je l'ai donc pris de la version française. Il y a d'autre parti aussi et aucune de ses parties ne m'appartiennent. 

Pis j'ai finalement fini mes examens, j'ai pas encore décidé si c'était une bonne chose ou pas... Dépend de comment de devoirs mes nouveau prof vont me donner...

Entouka j'ai une question pour vous(laissez moi votre réponse dans une review) :

Dans quelle maison croyez-vous que le choixpeau vous placerait?

Moi j'en ai vraiment aucune idée...

Mélanie :P


	10. Chapter 9 : La boite

Ndt2 : Salut! Désolé du retard, mais j'ai eu un été très occupé! On verra comment je pourrai faire de chapitre cette année… Dépendra de l'école.

**Et je cherche encore quelqu'un pour réviser mes traductions! Gênez vous pas pis vous avez les chapitres avant tout le monde en plus! **;)

Disclaimer : Rien de ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Dev ou à moi et l'histoire est complètement à Dev, moi je ne fais que la traduire pour faire taire ma p'tite sœur, pis tous ceux qui lisent ceci!

* * *

Dans le chapitre précédent : 

« Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

Chapitre 8 : Rencontres, moments et magie

Harry regarda, bouche bée d'émerveillement. Ils marchèrent dans l'arche. Ils regarda derrière son épaule et vit le trou se refermer instantanément en un mur solide.

La paire partie dans la rue. Harry souhaita avoir 8 yeux de plus. Il tournait sa tête dans toutes les directions tandis qu'ils marchaient, essayant de tout voir d'un coup : les boutiques, les choses en dehors de celles-ci, mais surtout les gens. Harry était fasciné par la vie de tous les jours des sorciers et sorcières. C'était tellement magique et ils ne faisaient que magasiner. Une femme rondelette en dehors d'un apothicaire secouait sa tête en disant : « Du foie de dragon, seize mornilles pour 30 grammes, c'est de la folie. » Un ululement s'éleva d'une boutique dont l'enseigne indiquait « Au royaume du hibou-hulottes, chouettes effraies, grands ducs, chouettes lapones. » Quelques garçons de l'âge de Harry avaient le nez colle contre une vitrine dans laquelle étaient exposés des balais volants.

« Regarde, dit l'un d'eux. Le nouveau Nimbus 2000. Encore plus rapide. »

On vendait de tout dans les boutiques, des balais, des robes de sorcier, des télescopes, des foies de chauve-souris et des yeux d'anguille conservés dans des barils, des piles de grimoires, des plumes d'oie, des parchemins, des potions, des globes lunaires.

'Cela aurait été bien de grandir entouré de ceci' pensa tristement Harry. Il eut un sentiment de haine envers Voldemort pour avoir tellement affecté sa vie. Tandis qu'il regardait autour, il eut un serrement au cœur.

« Hagrid, comment vais-je faire pour payer pour ceci? »

« Tu penses-tu que tes parents t'ont rien laissé? Le premier arrêt pour nous c'est Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. »

« Mais l'argent ne serait-il pas dans… » Il s'arrêta. Il était sur le point de dire le coffre des Potter, ce qui aurait été vraiment idiot avec tous ces gens autour. Heureusement, Hagrid comprit.

« Nah, c'est tout arrangé. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Il avait atteint un petit immeuble d'une blancheur de neige avec des portes en bronze. Une petite créature se tenait-là, environ une tête de moins qu'Harry un grand accomplissement étant donné qu'il mesurait seulement 4'6''. Elle avait une barbe pointue ainsi que de longs pieds et de longs doigts. Harry crut la reconnaître d'un livre qu'il avait lu lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

« C'est un-» commença-t-il.

« C'est un gobelin. » Confirma Hagrid. Le gobelin s'inclina lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Maintenant ils faisaient face à une autre paire de portes, argentes cette fois, avec des mots gravés sur elles.

Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir

Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,

Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,

De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.

Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,

D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,

Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,

Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse.

« Il faudrait être fou pour essayer de voler quelque chose ici. » Dit Hagrid.

Une paire de gobelins les laissèrent entrer dans un vaste hall tout en marbre. Des centaines de gobelins étaient assis derrière un comptoir, écrivant dans de grands livres, pesant des pièces de monnaie, examinant des pierres précieuses. Beaucoup de portes donnaient au hall et d'autres gobelins escortaient des gens à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur d'elles. Harry et Hagrid marchèrent à un comptoir libre.

« Bonjour, » dit Hagrid au guichetier. « Nous sommes venus faire un retrait du coffre 134. » Le gobelin regarda minutieusement Harry.

« Vous êtes M. Andrews alors? » Demanda-t-il. Harry acquiesça. « Avez-vous la clé? » « Je l'ai quelque part. » Dit Hagrid en cherchant dans les nombreuses poches de son manteau. « La voilà. » Il lui remit la minuscule clé dorée.

« J'ai aussi une lettre du professeur Dumbledore, » ajouta Hagrid de façon importante. « C'est au sujet de Vous-Savez-Quoi dans le coffre 713. » Le gobelin lit la lettre minutieusement.

«D'accord. »Il rendit la lettre à Hagrid. « Je vais trouver quelqu'un pour vous accompagner. Gripsec! »

Hagrid et Harry suivirent Gripsec le gobelin vers une des portes du hall.

« C'est quoi le Vous-Savez-Quoi dans le coffre 713? » Demanda Harry.

« J'peux pas te dire ça, » dit Hagrid mystérieusement. « Très secret. Une affaire qui concerne Poudlard. Dumbledore m'a fais confiance. Plus qu'mon emploi vaut que je te dise ça. » Harry laissa, à contrecœur, tomber le sujet.

Gripsec leur tenait la porte et ils marchèrent dans l'étroit passage de pierre, éclairé par des torches. Il y avait des rails de train sur le sol. Lorsque Gripsec siffla, un wagonnet fila vers eux. Ils embarquèrent et partirent.

Le wagonnet se rua dans un labyrinthe souterrain. C'était comme dans une montagne russe. Gauche, droite, centre, droite, droite et encore gauche, il ne savait pas comment quelqu'un pouvait se rappeler de ça. C'était comme si Gripsec n'avait pas à se rappeler le chemin et que c'était le wagonnet qui se dirigeait lui-même. Le wagonnet s'arrêta enfin et Hagrid en sortit les genoux tremblants. Il avait le teint verdâtre.

Gripsec ouvrit la porte et les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent.

« Tout ça m'appartient? » Demanda-t-il, en regardant les montagnes d'or, d'argent et de bronze. Hagrid acquiesça et aida Harry à en placer dans un sac.

« Celles en or sont des Gallions. Dix-sept Mornilles d'argent dans un Gallion d'or et vingt-neuf Noises de bronze dans une Mornille. C'est facile de s'en souvenir après un bout de temps. » Harry n'écoutait qu'a moitié. Il regardait dans le coffre et vit une boite en bois dans le coin, à peu près la taille d'une boite de chaussures. Il alla la prendre.

« Coffre 713 maintenant, s'il vous plaît. » Dit Hagrid lorsqu'ils sortirent en se tournant vers le gobelin. « Est-ce qu'on peut aller plus lentement? »

« Il n'y a qu'une vitesse. » Répondit Gripsec et Hagrid gémit.

Ils allaient plus creux maintenant et l'air devint de plus en plus froid.

Le coffre 713 n'avait pas de serrure.

« Reculez, » leur dit Gripsec. Il passa alors un long doigt sur la porte et elle s'évapora. « Si quiconque d'autre qu'un gobelin essayait ça, ils seraient aspirés à l'intérieur et pris là. »

« Et vous vérifier souvent s'il y a quelqu'un dedans? » Demanda Harry.

« Environ une fois tous les dix ans. »

Harry avala difficilement et regarda curieusement à l'intérieur du coffre. Hagrid entra mais n'en sorti qu'avec un minuscule paquet enveloppé de papier kraft qu'il plaça dans une des poches de son manteau. 'J'me demande ce qui peu être si important et avoir autant de sécurité' pensa-t-il tandis qu'ils retournaient dans le wagonnet.

* * *

Hagrid et Harry émergèrent de Gringotts dans la lumière éclatante du soleil. Hagrid se tourna alors vers Harry. 

« As-tu ta liste, Andy ? »

Harry acquiesça et sortit le parchemin qui était venu avec sa lettre d'école. Elle lisait :

Collège Poudlard-École de sorcellerie

Uniforme

Les élèves de première année auront besoin de :

1. Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal

2. Un chapeau pointu (noir)

3. Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)

4. Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)

Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.

Livres et manuels

Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :

Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette

Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac

Magie théorique, de Adalbert Lasornette

Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Emeric G. Changé

Milles herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirolle

Potions magiques, de Arsenius Beaulitron

Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau

Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Jentremble

Fourniture

1 baguette magique

1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)

1 boîte de fiole en verre ou en cristal

1 télescope

1 balance en cuivre

Les élèves peuvent aussi emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud (Ndt : comment ça se fait que Ron a un rat alors?)

IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENT QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI.

« Bon, bon. Aussi bien aller chercher ton uniforme, » dit Hagrid. « Chez Mme Guipure, prêt à porter pour toutes occasions. Mais, écoute, ça t'dérangerais-tu si j'allais au Chaudron Baveur pour un petit remontant? Tu s'rais correct? » Hagrid avait encore l'air assez malade, et Harry lui donna son accord.

« Bien sûr, je vais être correct. »

Hagrid s'en alla et c'est alors qu'Harry réalisa qu'il ne savait pas où était située la boutique de Mme Guipure. Il devrait demander des directions. « Excusez-moi, » demanda-t-il à une fille un peu plus âgée que lui. Elle était assise sur un banc et lisait un livre. « Savez-vous où se situe la boutique de Mme Guipure ? » La fille le regarda.

« Ta première fois au chemin de Traverse, hein ? » Elle lui sourit. « C'est à peu près 5 boutiques dans cette direction. » Lui répondit-elle, en pointant vers la gauche.

« D'accord, merci. » Harry la salua avant de se diriger vers la boutique. Il marcha à l'intérieur.

Mme Guipure était une sorcière toute de mauve vêtue.

« Poudlard, mon petit ? » Lui demanda-t-elle. « Vas avec les autres là- il y a un autre jeune homme qui est en train d'essayer son uniforme en fait.

À l'arrière il y avait un garçon avec un visage pâle et des cheveux blonds dont une autre sorcière ajustait ses robes. Mme Guipure plaça Harry sur un deuxième tabouret à côté de lui, lui fit passer une longue robe et commença à travailler. « Salut, » dit le garçon, en souriant. « Poudlard aussi ? »

« Ouais, » répondit Harry. « J'suis Evan Andrews, mais tu peux m'appeler Andy, tout le monde le fait. » Il devenait vraiment habitué à cette toute nouvelle vie et ce garçon pourrait être une bonne pratique.

« Drago Malfoy, » répondit le garçon. « Je n'ai pas de surnom ou quelque chose que tu puisses m'appeler. » Harry sourit.

« Es-tu en première année ? » Drago acquiesça. « Moi aussi. »

« Ma mère est à l'autre bout de la rue en train de regarder les baguettes magiques maintenant. Mais j'ai vraiment hâte d'aller regarder les balais. La série Nimbus vient juste de sortir un nouveau balai. »

« Ouais j'ai entendu ça. » Dit Harry en repensant à la conversation qu'il avait entendue.

« T'as ton propre balai ? »

« Non. » Il soupira, mais ajouta pour bonne mesure « Mais j'en veux un. »

« T'as déjà joué au Quidditch ? »

Le cerveau d'Harry se remémora des images de quand il était plus jeune avec son père qui l'emmenait sur un balai et, sans penser, répondit, « Pas depuis des années. »

Le garçon le regarda curieusement, mais continua. « J'adore ça. Je veux m'essayer pour l'équipe l'an prochain. » Il continua. « Tu sais dans quelle maison tu seras ? »

« Aucune idée. »

« Ben, personne ne sait vraiment avant qu'il y soit. Ma mère était une Serdaigle et elle veut vraiment que j'aille là. Mais mon-mon…père était un Serpentard, fait que je sais pas vraiment… » Il s'arrêta avec un air inconfortable. Harry était sur le point d'accepter le changement de sujet et lui demander quelle position il jouait au Quidditch, même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'elles étaient lui-même, lorsque Drago s'exclama,

« J'te dis, regarde cet homme! » Il fit un signe de tête en direction de la vitrine. Hagrid se tenait là, en pointant vers deux grosses crèmes glacées pour lui montrer qu'il ne pouvait pas entrer.

« C'est Hagrid, il travaille à Poudlard. »

« Vraiment, il est venu avec toi ? »

« Mmm-hmm. »

« Pourquoi ? Où sont tes parents ? »

« Ils sont morts. » Dit Harry en voulant clore le sujet.

« J'suis désolé. » Drago avait l'air vraiment plein d'excuses.

« C'est correct. C'est arrivé il y a longtemps. Je l'ai accepté. »

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais l'assistante l'en empêcha. « Voilà, c'est fini, mon petit. » Drago sauta en bas du tabouret.

« J'te reverrai à Poudlard. » Il sourit. Harry hocha la tête en signe d'au revoir. Après quelques minutes, ses mesures étaient terminées aussi et il quitta la boutique pour aller voir Hagrid. Tendis qu'ils mangeaient leurs crèmes glacées, Harry demanda une question qui le dérangeait depuis qu'il avait quitté la boutique de robes.

« Hagrid ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les Serpentard ? »

« Hmmmm. » Murmura Hagrid.

« J'parlais avec ce garçon chez Mme Guipure et il a mentionné Serpentard. Il l'a dit comme si c'était une chose terrible. »

« Eh bien, il n'y a pas un seul sorcier ou sorcière qui a mal tourné que n'était pas dans Serpentard. Tu-Sais-Qui en était un. »

« J'suis sûr que toute la maison ne peut être mauvaise. Tu ne devrais pas juger les gens juste à cause de Voldemort. » Hagrid et les gens autour de lui eurent un mouvement de recul. Harry roula ses yeux et secoua sa tête. Il se souvint de ce que Dumbledore avait dit lorsqu'ils concoctaient un passé pour Evan Andrews.

* * *

« Comment puissant était Voldemort exactement, » questionna Harry. Dumbledore posa sa plume et se retourna pour regarder le garçon. 

« Pense-y de cette façon, Harry. Même aujourd'hui, alors qu'il à disparu depuis des années, les gens refusent toujours de prononcer son nom. »

« Quoi? »

« Ils insistent à l'appeler 'Tu-Sais-Qui' ils sont encore tellement effrayés. »

« J'devrais donc pas l'appeler Voldemort non plu hein ? »

« Non, non. Souvient-toi, la peur d'un nom ne fait qu'empirer la peur le la chose elle-même. As-tu peur de Voldemort ? »

Harry plissa son nez en pensant. « Pas vraiment. Je le déteste fortement, mais je n'ai pas 'peur' de lui. »

« Alors tu n'as aucune raison de ne pas l'appeler Vordemort. »

* * *

« Pouvons-nous aller chercher mes livres maintenant ? » Demanda Harry, en changeant de sujet. Hagrid accepta et ils allèrent à la librairie, Fleury et Bott. En plus des ses manuels scolaires, Harry acheta plusieurs livres concernant les coutumes et l'histoire du monde des sorciers, quelques livres de farces, un pour les gens qui changeait du monde des moldus à celui des sorciers, le Quidditch à travers les âges, L'histoire de Poudlard. En plus, lorsqu'il était certain qu'Hagrid ne regardait pas, il fit glisser 'sorts et contre-sorts (ensorcelez vos amis et stupéfiez vos ennemis avec les dernières vengeances : crâne chauve, jambencoton, langue de plomb, et beaucoup, beaucoup plus.) par le professeur Vindictus Viridian et un livre qu'il trouva à l'arrière de la boutique, 101 choses illégales dans le monde des sorciers (instructions incluses!). Le libraire ne dit rien à propos de ses achats non plus. Il lui fit un clin d'œil en les passant à la caisse. 

Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'apothicaire, le magasin de chaudron, la boutique de parchemin et une avec différentes bricoles pour sa balance et ses fioles. Après, Hagrid se tourna vers Harry.

« Il reste juste ta baguette- pis j'veux t'acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire en retard. »

« Tu n'as pas bes-» commença Harry, mais Hagrid l'interrompit.

« Je sais mais je veux. Bon écoute, j't'achète un animal. Un hibou. Tous les jeunes veulent un hibou, ils sont terriblement utiles, transportent ton courrier et tout. Ils s'arrêtèrent au royaume du hibou-hulottes et repartir avec une chouette blanche comme la neige, endormie dans sa cage. Harry remerciait Hagrid profusément.

« T'en fait pas. » Dit Hagrid. « Il ne reste qu'Ollivander - le meilleur endroit pour une baguette. »

La dernière boutique sur le chemin était petite et miteuse. Des lettres dorées au-dessus de la porte lisaient 'Ollivander-Fabriquants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C.' Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte une cloche tinta. Harry regarda à l'intérieur de la boutique poussiéreuse. Des milliers des boites s'alignaient sur les murs, rendant la pièce plus petite qu'elle ne l'était.

« Bon après-midi. » Dit une douce voix. Harry se retourna rapidement. Un vieil homme se tenait là ses grands yeux pâles, les regardant en brillants comme des lunes.

« Allô, » Dit Harry. Il se sentait comme si l'homme regardait à travers lui.

« Ah, Harry Potter, je pensais vous voir bientôt. » Harry était stupéfait pour un moment, mais recouvrit.

« Comment avez-vous su ? »

« Cela n'a aucune importance maintenant. Je le dirai à personne. Vous pouvez enlever votre déguisement si vous le voulez. » Harry hésita, mais retira l'enchantement sur son visage. M. Ollivander le fixa.

« Vous avez les yeux de votre mère. Il semble que c'était seulement hier qu'elle était ici elle-même. 25,6 centimètres de long, souple et rapide, bois de saule. Très bonne pour les enchantements. Votre père, par contre, avait préféré une baguette d'acajou. 27.5 centimètres. Flexible. Un peu plus puissante et excellente pour la métamorphose. Enfin, je dis que votre père a préféré- en réalité c'est la baguette qui choisi son maître, bien sûr. Il s'approcha d'Harry et amena sa main sur son front afin de toucher sa cicatrice nouvellement découverte.

« Et c'est ici que… Je suis désolé de dire que j'ai vendu la baguette qui a fait cela. 33.75 centimètres. Baguette puissante. Si seulement j'avais su ce qu'elle allait faire… » Il s'arrêta et secoua la tête.

« Pas besoin de se morfondre là-dessus maintenant. M. Potter, quel bras utilisez-vous pour tenir votre baguette?

« En toute vérité, j'utilise les deux. Ambidextre, vous pourriez dire. » Ollivander le regarda bizarrement. Harry souhaita qu'il cligne des yeux. Ça devenait énervant. « J'utilise plus mon bras droit, par exemple. »

« D'accord. » Un ruban à mesurer commença magiquement à prendre ses mesures- du genou au sourcil, autour du poignet, de la taille à l'index. Pendant que le ruban mesurait, le fabricant de baguette se promenait autour des étagères prenant des boites. « Toutes les baguettes Ollivander renferment des substances magiques très puissantes, M. Potter. Nous utilisons des poils de licorne, des plumes de phénix ou des ventricules de cœur de dragons. Il n'y a pas deux baguettes de chez Ollivander qui soient pareilles, tout comme il n'y a pas deux licornes, dragons ou phénix qui soient identiques. Et bien sûr, tu n'auras jamais d'aussi bons résultats avec la baguette d'un autre sorcier. »

Le ruban à mesurer qui mesurait entre ses narines tomba soudainement par terre. « Tenez, essayez celle-ci. Bois d'hêtre et contient un ventricule de dragon, 22.5 centimètres. Très flexible, agréable à tenir en main. Agitez la un peu. »

Harry se sentit un peu stupide, mais le fit tout de même. Ollivander lui retira presque aussitôt. « Non, Érable et plume de phénix. 17.5 centimètres, assez flexible. » Rien ne se passa. « Non, non- ici, ébène et crin de licorne21.25 centimètres, souple. Essayez-la. » Ainsi Harry essaya et essaya. Et essaya encore. La pile de baguettes rejetées devenait de plus en plus haute, mais M. Ollivander semblait fou de joie. « Un client difficile, hein? Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons trouver votre baguette quelque part- j'me demande-oui, pourquoi pas- une combinaison inhabituelle-bois d'houx et plume de phénix 27.5 centimètres, facile à manier et souple. » Harry pris la baguette. Elle sembla chaude sous ses doigts, et lorsqu'il la remua, une gerbe d'étincelles multicolores s'en échappa. Hagrid applaudit, mais que ce soit parce qu'Harry avait trouvé sa baguette magique ou parce qu'ils pouvaient enfin partir, Harry n'était pas certain. M. Ollivander pris la baguette et l'enveloppa pour Harry, marmonnant « Curieux, très curieux… » Finalement Harry dût lui demander.

« Je suis désolé, mais qu'y a-t-il de curieux.

« Ollivander fixa Harry. « Je me souviens de chaque baguette magique que j'ai vendue- toutes sans exception. Le phénix dont la plume est dans votre baguette n'a donné qu'une autre plume. Et c'est remarquable que vous soyez destiné pour cette baguette alors que c'est sa sœur qui vous a donné cette cicatrice. Curieux comment ces choses arrivent. La baguette choisie le sorcier, souvenez-vous. Je crois que nous pouvons nous attendre à de grandes choses venant de vous Harry Potter. Après tout, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a fait de grandes choses- terribles, oui- mais grandes. » Harry frissonna. Il paya pour sa baguette, refit son déguisement, et quitta rapidement la boutique.

* * *

Hagrid et Harry retournèrent rapidement au Chaudron Baveur. Ils saluèrent Tom et marchèrent jusqu'à la porte. Mais, ils rentrèrent dans quelqu'un. Carrément. Harry rebondit sur la personne et ses sacs s'envolèrent. 

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il, aidant l'homme à se relever.

« N-non c'est m-ma faute, »bégaya l'homme. « J-je ne re-regardait pas où j'a-j'allais. »

« Professeur! » S'exclama Hagrid. « Andy, cet homme sera ton professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, professeur Quirrell. Professeur, voici Evan Andrews. »

« Content de vous rencontrer, professeur, » dit-il en lui serrant la main. Le professeur sembla très nerveux à propos de quelque chose.

« Moi d-de même, M. And-drews. Je suis dés-solé d'être pres-ssé ma-mais je dois partir. Couses à fai-aire. » Il hocha la tête en guise d'au revoir et sortit par la porte de derrière.

« Est-il toujours comme cela? » Demanda Harry.

« Ouais, pauvre gars. Très intelligent. Il était correcte lorsqu'il étudiait dans des livres, mais il est parti un an pour acquérir de l'expérience de première main… On dit qu'il a rencontré des vampires dans la Forêt Noire- ne fut jamais le même depuis. Nous devrions probablement partir. » Et il quittèrent le Chaudron Baveur afin de retourner à Oakwoods.

* * *

Ndt2 : ouf! Ça c'était long! J'crois que c'est le plus long… enfin j'espère! L'école est recommencée… J'ai 5 cours cette année, maudit ministère… j'ai même pas le temps de voir mes amies entre les cours… Mais j'pense pas avoir trop de devoir à part en français et en math. Petit fait comique je gradus ce semestre-ci! Il me faut juste français pour graduer pis math 12e pour l'université pis j'ai les 2 ce semestre, pis j'ai passé tout mes cours… Fait que mon 2e semestre devrais être plus relax. 

Mélanie :P


	11. Chapter 10 : La fin de l'été

Notes de l'auteure : Salut! Désolé du retard, et de ne pas avoir répondu au reviews, mais je suis débordée! La semaine prochaine c'est la semaine de la fierté française, ici au Nouveau-Brunswick, et puisque je suis responsable de l'organiser…. Disons que j'ai pas beaucoup de temps à moi! J'peux faire ce chapitre parce que l'école est fermée pour tempête de neige et que je n'ai pas mon matériel pour toutes les choses qu'il me reste à faire! Et en plus j'ai deux autres comité dont je dois m'occuper… Mais j'adore ce que je fais donc…

**Je cherche encore quelqu'un pour réviser mes traductions! Gênez vous pas pis vous avez les chapitres avant tout le monde en plus! ;) Si vous êtes intéressé dites-le-moi dans une petite review avec votre e-mail. Pis si vous voulez corriger je cherche quelqu'un aussi puisque helene 84 ne me répond plus:( ****Gros merci à I Love Nora Roberts, mon amie qui a bien voulue jeter un coup d'œil sur mes traductions…**

**_Disclaimer_** : Rien de ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Dev ou à moi et l'histoire est complètement à Dev, moi je ne fais que la traduire pour faire taire ma p'tite sœur, pis tous ceux qui lisent ceci! J'me demande si ma sœur lis mes chapitres au moins…

* * *

Dans le chapitre précédant : 

Harry s'assit, contemplant se qu'il avait maintenant. Il était plus près de ses parents qu'il ne pouvait se souvenir. Souriant légèrement, il regarda l'horloge. Il plaça la boite avec le reste de ses fournitures scolaire et descendit dîner.

* * *

Chapitre 10 : La fin de l'été 

Le reste de la semaine passa et Harry pensa à peine à ce que Manda voulait dire par' On pourrait avoir du plaisir avec ceci.' Il feuilletait ses livres et commençait à apprendre tous les sorts dont il pouvait se servir pour jour des farces à Poudlard. Il regarda ce qu'était un animagus-une personne qui peut se changer en animal- et su qu'il voulait en devenir un, un jour. Avec le journal que lui avait donné Hagrid au chemin de Traverse, il s'abonna en utilisant Circe (son nouvel hibou). Et quand il pensa à leur conversation dans le bureau de Mlle Weston, il supposa que ça ne l'affecterait pas. Jusqu'à un certain matin.

Harry faisait un très beau rêve. Il y avait deux licorne, courant à travers une forêt, sautant par-dessus des rivières, tout était vert et…… mouillé?

Un seau rempli d'eau se renversa sur le dormeur. Il s'assit dans le lit, en crachant de l'eau.

Bon matin, belle au bois dormant! (Ndt : ça se dit pas en français selon moi! Mais c'est Sleeping Beauty si vous voulez savoir.), dit une voix au-dessus de lui. Harry fixa Manda, la propriétaire de la voix.

- C'était pour quoi ça ?

- Il faut y aller. Allez, habille-toi.

- Où devons-nous « aller »? Manda souriait bien trop brillament pour Harry et il y avait cette étincelle dans ses yeux.

- Tu vas voir. Dépêches-toi! Elle quitta la chambre pour qu'Harry puisse se préparer. Lorsqu'il fut habillé, il sortit lentement. Manda attendait.

- Pourquoi es-tu si joyeuse , marmonna-t-il.

- Nous allons magasiner!

- Quoi ?

Elle semblait impatiente.

- J'ai pris la liberté d'utiliser ceci, elle sortit une copie de la Gazette du Sorcier (le journal du monde des sorciers) et de prendre une commande postale pour- c'est quoi- Gringotts? Entouka (Ndt : je sais que c'est En tout cas… mais c'est comme ça qu'on l 'écrit chez moi!), j'ai de l'argent de ton coffre pour toi et je l'ai échangé pour notre argent pour qu'on puisse aller magasiner. Oh, et j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que j'ai emprunté Circe.

Ignorant la complexité de son plan, Harry alla seulement à la partie qui l'inquiétait.

- Pourquoi?

- Comme je l'ai dit, nous allons magasiner. Allons-y!

Elle le tira par le bras jusqu'au marches à l'avant d'Oakvoods où Elle les attendait. Les deux filles portaient des sourires méchants sur leur visage et Harry, de façon très réticente, les suivi. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'arrêt d'autobus, lorsqu'Elle les tira dans une allée de côté.

- Premièrement, Harry, tu dois te changer en Evan.

Sachant qu'il n'aurait pas une réponse directe, Le Survivant obéit. Ils se rendirent à l'arrêt d'autobus, où ils prirent l'autobus jusqu'au centre commercial de Surrey. Là Harry demanda à nouveau,

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Manda se retourna et le regarda. – Eh bien, tu as dit que tu recevait une toute nouvelle vie, non ?

- Donc, nous avons pensé- commença Elle.

- C'est jamais un bon signe, grommela Harry.

Elle continua comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. – que tu avais besoin d'une 'complètement' nouvelle vie. Tu sais, de nouveaux vêtements,

- De nouveau cheveux, ajouta Manda.

- Tout nouveau, finirent-elles ensemble. Harry regarda d'une fille souriant doucement à l'autre.

- Pourquoi ai-je pris la peine de vous le dire?

Les deux filles ne lui répondirent pas, elle ne fit que l'emporter.

* * *

À la fin de la journée, Harry avait de nouvelles lentilles cornéennes, de nouveaux vêtements (surtout noir, blanc, gris, vert ou bleu), de nouvelles chaussures ( il ne savais pas encore pourquoi il en avait besoin puisque personne ne regarde les chaussures de toute façon, mais ses amies l'avait fixé lorsqu'il a demandé, alors il les achetés.), et pour une raison bizarre, un petit anneau pour son oreille. Chargés de sacs, le trio prirent la route en direction de l'orphelinat. 

- Rappelez-moi de ne jamais, jamais, aller magasiner avec vous deux à nouveau, marmonna Harry, en déchargeant toutes ses nouvelles choses dans le bureau de la directrice où il rangeait tout son matériel scolaire.

- Êtes-vous satisfaites maintenant ? Je suis une toute nouvelle personne. Je ne peux même pas me reconnaître moi-même.

Manda lui donna un regard méchant.

- Tu penses qu'on a terminé ?

Harry gémit et tomba dans une chaise.

- D'accord. Juste quelques touches finales, dit Elle. Tu change ton look avec de la magie, non? Eh bien, il y a quelques autres choses que tu dois changer.

Et sous ses instruction des maniaques de la mode, aussi connues sous le nom d'Elle et Manda, il trouva ses cheveux en piques avec les bout en or, bronze et argent.

- Là, dit Manda, maintenant nous avons fini.

Harry changea à nouveau ses cheveux en noir et frappa sa tête contre le mur en réponse.

* * *

Ndt : Je viens de m'apercevoir que l'action n'avance pas vite dans l'histoire d'un chapitre à l'autre, j'vais faire mon possible pour avancer plus vite dans ma traduction. Attendez rien avant au moins la mi-avril par exemple. 

Mélanie **:P**


End file.
